


Drowned Out By Rain

by Renqui



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Why Did I Write This?, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renqui/pseuds/Renqui
Summary: The lights go out and so does Rens sense of rationality
Kudos: 3





	Drowned Out By Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Horny wrote this, have fun.

The rain dropped slow and steady against the red heads umbrella as he made his way through the front gate into his apartment building. His hands cold from the cruel winter before them, his nose was a shade away from crimson with how long he had been out. All he wished for at that moment was to get inside and greet his boyfriend, of whom he shared the apartment with.  
The umbrella closed and fell to his side as he fumbled with his key to unlock the door, although he knew Sam would be inside and back home from work already he always told him to lock the door behind him, maybe it was the way he was raised to always be anxious or maybe it was his over protectiveness of his boyfriend. Key pushed into the lock and a click to notify that the door could be opened; The redhead made his way inside, shrugging off his black trench coat and hanging it on the rack. His shoes had been abandoned by the door as well as well as his umbrella. He could hear the rain tapping against the window in the living room, or more of the extra space where they shoved a couch and called it a day.  
“Mm so that's why I didn't get a welcome home hug.” He peered down at the younger man who was curled up on the couch half asleep.  
“Morning sunshine.” The redhead chuckled at the man staring sleepily at him.  
“Renny, I didn't hear you come home; sorry baby” His words slurred slightly as he looked at Ren with tired eyes.  
A loud crash echoed through the house as the rain picked up, Sam's eyes widened a bit as he stared at the lightning that shot through the sky.  
“Good thing you got home when you did..” His eyebrows furrowed in uncertainty.  
“Probably, although I got soaked either way, even with an umbrella the wind still worked against me.” dramatically running his hand through his hair as he spoke. A small giggle broke the silence.  
“Pfft you’re such a dork, cmere i'll warm you up okay?” He opened his arms a bit as he laid back, Ren immediately took this chance and layed contently against his boyfriend, he had to maneuver to be comfortable. Since He stood at a solid 5 feet and 8.5 inches while his lover was barely breaking 5’3. With Ren's head placed against his chest SAm ran his fingers through the red locks.  
“Mmm” Ren let out a satisfied hum at the sudden physical affection he was receiving.  
“You act as though this is new.”  
“I'll never get used to it, little one” Ren replied.  
Heat spread across Sam's face at the sudden use of the pet name, quickly looking away so Ren wouldn't notice if he peered up at him.  
“You know your body gets warmer when you’re flustered too ri-” He was cut off by the sudden boom of thunder and the lights in the house shutting off.  
Sam's body jolted at the sudden change of scene as Ren reached for his phone to turn on his flashlight.  
“Ren.”  
“It's fine little one i'll grab some candles.”  
He sat up and made his way to the opposite side of the room to grab the bright red apple scented candle and a few tea candles that they kept in the drawer. Slowly placing them down around the coffee stable he pulls a lighter out of the drawer as well.  
“It's dark,,” Sam's voice perks up through the silence as he watches Ren light the candles one by one, making enough light to bask Sam and him in a warm glow.  
“At Least it helps set the mood~” He cooed towards the nervous man on the couch.  
“There wasn't a mood to set in the first place.” Sam's eyes averted from the flirt as he stared at the lightning filled sky once again.  
“Are you anxious little one?” He watched as the man pulled a bit at the blanket draped loosely around him, It wasn't until now that Ren noticed he was just wearing underwear and one of his sweaters. The sweater hung off his shoulder and exposed marks that had been made the previous night.  
“I'm fine, just wasn’t expecting the power to go out” his fingers fidgeted.

Sam's eyes shot open as he felt Ren position himself between his legs, hands on both of his knees.  
“Relax little one it’s just a thunderstorm, it’ll blow over and the power will be back in just a little” Ren took his left hand and palmed at Sam's cock that was covered by the thin fabric. His free hand undoing the belt on his own pants.  
“H..hey I never, ah~” a soft moan escaped his lips as the redhead below him slid down his underwear.  
“Shh shh baby let me take care of you” Sam's cock in his hand as he dragged his tongue over the slit. Ren's lips closed around the pink tip as he sucked softly, making sure his cock was hard before he took all of him down his throat.  
“R..Ren please.” His hips bucked up slightly as all of his cock got swallowed down by the eager redhead. Rens head reaching to the base of his cock, It was to the point where his nose touched Sam's pelvis. Staying for just a moment before he bobbed his head back up again. Dragging his tongue over the slit. His hand jerked off Sam slowly as he looked up at him.  
“How do you feel, little one?” he asked before he started to bite and nip at the skin on Sam's inner thigh which earned him a small gasp in return.  
“M..mmm someone seems to be having fun.” Ren chuckled a bit at the stuttered response his lover gave him as he wrapped his mouth around his cock again. Sucking slowly and then taking all of him at once and bobbing his head at a quicker pace.  
“Sh..shit Ren please” Sam bucked his hips, slamming his cock deeper down Ren's throat reaching his hand to grip his hair. “Fuck fuck fuck Ren.” He gripped the red locks between his fingers as he shoved Ren's head down; keeping him in place as cum shot into the back of males throat.  
Ren swallowed happily and licked up any remaining mess that was left on his little ones cock.  
“Mmm I'm glad you felt good, but I don't remember giving you permission to cum.” He looked up at him, his eyes pooled with lust as he shrugged his pants off the rest of the way, his cock now rock hard after seeing his lover orgasm.  
“It was different this time th.” He was cut off by Ren placing a finger on his lips.  
“You never cum unless I give you permission to, no matter where I'm fucking you or how I'm fucking you.” Ren sat up on the couch and pulled Sam into his lap.  
He placed two fingers in front of Sam's mouth.  
“Open.” Sam eagerly obliged as he sucked pathetically on the older males finger, making sure to completely cover them in his spit. By the time he had the fingers dragged out a long thread of saliva fell out of his mouth and onto his crotch. Ren took the two spit covered fingers and slid into Sam's hole one at a time slowly stretching him open so he’d be able to handle Ren's cock being driven into him.  
“Tell me when you’re ready for me, little one.” he said slowly, his eyes never leaving Sam's flustered face, slowly pumping his fingers into Sam, his fingers curling to press against his sweet spot.  
“N..Now” Sam managed to stutter out as he felt his body weaken.  
“Now what little one.”  
“Fuck me sir..” He said as he looked up shyly at the redhead, His face a dark shade of red.  
“That's what i want to hear.” He slips his fingers out Sam as he readies his cock at his entrance, teasing just pressing the tip against him.  
“Are you gonna fuck me or just sit there.” Sam quickly ate his words as Ren pushed all of himself into the man. Forcing his hips down so he could go as deep as possible.  
Sam wondered for a moment if he'd cum right there from the overwhelming pleasure but he managed to hold back.  
“What are the rules, little one?” Ren spoke slowly into Sam's ear, beginning to nibble on his neck as he helped his little one bounce.  
“D..Don't cum without permission” Sam's words were divided with moans as his hole was filled with Ren's cock.  
“That's a good boy~” He thrusted his hips, making sure that he filled his lover hole every time he thrusted back in.  
“Fuck~ little one, you feel so good against Masters cock” Usually they’d go at this for hours. But it was cold outside and Sam was warm and his moans were like music to Rens ear at this exact moment. So without warning Ren came and filled up Sam. The cum leaked out as he continued to buck his hips.  
“A-ah master that's not fair!” Sam was struggling to bounce as he met his limit, his cock ached as he continued to grind against the older males cock. His hands now gripping onto Rens shoulders in an attempt to keep going. Ren leaned in right next to Sam's ear as he wrapped his hand around his lover cock.  
The only thing that could be heard through the shared apartment were Sam's loud whines,Ren was sure he'd get a noise complaint issue in the morning but as of right now he didn't care in the slightest, He wanted everyone to know exactly who Sam belonged to.  
“Cum. Now.” His voice growled as he bucked into Sam for the last time, cumming once again, Although this time he was immediately followed by Sam, Cum spurting onto Rens stomach as Sam rode out his orgasm. His cries of pleasure drowned out by the storm that played outside. Once he was done and left shaking in Rens lap.  
“You did so good little one, I'm so proud of you; You made your master feel so good~” Sam let out a happy hum at the sudden praise he was receiving from Ren. It was common for Ren to drop his dominance after any sort of sex happened between the two and immediately focus on his lover recovery.  
“Mm do you feel better now little one?” Ren smiled as he pulled a blanket over the two of them and pulled Sam into a cuddling position. Sam looked out the window and saw that the storm had slightly cleared up and now was reduced to heavy rain.  
“Yes I do... thank you Renny”


End file.
